Dreamgirls (película)
thumb|Póster promocional para la película: Dreamgirls. Dreamgirls (en hispanoamérica Soñadoras) es una película estadounidense dirigida por Bill Condon. La película ganó el Premio Oscar a la Mejor Actriz Secundaria para Jennifer Hudson y a la Mejor Mezcla de Sonido, la cual estuvo a cargo de The Underdogs. Argumento La historia narra el ascenso, a finales de los años 60 y principios de los 70, de un trío vocal femenino de R&B formado en Detroit, ''las Dreamettes'' (en una disimulada alusión a The Supremes, del que surgió Diana Ross). Este grupo, formado por Deena Jones (Beyoncé Knowles), Effie White (Jennifer Hudson) y Lorrell Robinson (Anika Noni Rose), participa en un concurso de talentos donde son descubiertas por un mánager llamado Curtis Taylor, Jr. (Jamie Foxx) que les ofrece trabajar junto a James Early (Eddie Murphy), un cantante destacado en esos años. El hermano de Effie, C.C.White (Keith Robinson), es el compositor de las canciones de Early y el trío. Curtis realiza algunos cambios y Deena se convierte en la cantante principal del grupo a la vez que Effie es apartada y remplazada por Michelle Morris (Sharon Leal) . El nuevo grupo llamado The Dreams con Deena a la cabeza se convierte en un éxito en todo el mundo. A pesar de eso, varios sucesos llevaran al grupo a darse cuenta de que la fama y el dinero no son lo más importante, y Effie volverá a incorporarse al grupo. Música de la película Acto 1 "I'm Lookin' for Something" - The Stepp Sisters "Takin' the Long Way Home" - Tiny Joe Dixon "Move" - The Dreamettes "Fake Your Way to the Top" - James "Thunder" Early & the Dreamettes "Cadillac Car" - James "Thunder" Early & the Dreamettes "Cadillac Car (Reprise)" - Dave & the Sweethearts "Steppin' to the Bad Side" - Curtis Taylor Jr., C.C. White, Wayne, James "Thunder" Early & the Dreamettes, and Chorus "Love You I Do" - Effie White "I Want You Baby" - Jimmy Early & the Dreamettes "Family" - C.C. White, Effie White, Curtis Taylor Jr., Deena Jones, Lorrell Robinson "Dreamgirls" - The Dreams "Heavy" - The Dreams "It's All Over" - Effie White, Deena Jones, Lorrell Robinson, Michelle Morris, C.C. White and Curtis Taylor Jr. "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" - Effie White "Love Love Me Baby" - Deena Jones & the Dreams Acto 2 "I'm Somebody" - Deena Jones & the Dreams "When I First Saw You" - Curtis Taylor Jr. "Patience" - Jimmy Early, Lorrell Robinson, C.C. White, and Chorus "I Am Changing" - Effie White "Perfect World" - The Campbell Connection "I Meant You No Harm/Jimmy's Rap" - Jimmy Early "Lorrell Loves Jimmy" - Lorrell Robinson "Family (Reprise)" - Deena Jones & the Dreams "Step on Over" - Deena Jones & the Dreams "I Miss You Old Friend" - Jazz Singer "Effie, Sing My Song" - C.C. White and Effie White (deleted from theatrical version, present on DVD)13 "One Night Only" - Effie White "One Night Only (Disco)" -Deena Jones & the Dreams "Listen" - Deena Jones "Hard to Say Goodbye" - Deena Jones & the Dreams "Dreamgirls (Finale)" - The Dreams Categoría:Película